


can't feel the sand between my toes

by stefonzolesky



Series: teen bluths [3]
Category: Arrested Development
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 00:03:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14841744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stefonzolesky/pseuds/stefonzolesky
Summary: Buster is oddly compliant -- something Lindsay never gets from her other brothers.





	can't feel the sand between my toes

1985.

Lindsay finds her younger brother nose deep in her diary.

For a second, she’s not worried about it. She kind of assumes that Buster is still too young to know how to read.

Then, he hears her and glances up.

“Why are you so sad all the time?” He asks, genuinely concerned. He points down at the pages of the book.

Lindsay immediately fumes. She tries to rip the book from his greasy little hands and snap, “Stay the fuck out of my stuff, Buster!”

Buster is oddly compliant -- something Lindsay never gets from her other brothers -- and quickly shuts the diary, offering it up for Lindsay to snatch from his hands seconds before she goes for it.

She shoves the book back in her dresser drawer, huffing loudly as she throws herself down on her bed. She expects Buster to leave, after that. He doesn’t leave.

Instead, he pulls himself onto the bed next to her and says, “I think you’re pretty, Lindsay. Not pretty like Mom. Obviously. But you’re not ugly, or fat, like you said.”

Lindsay doesn’t say anything. She stares at the ceiling, balling her fists up in the blanket on her bed in frustration.

“You always have boys over, too,” Buster observes quietly. “You could have a boyfriend, if you really wanted one.”

Lindsay sends him a glance, blinking back tears.

“Just go, Buster,” She tells him. “Get out of here.”

Buster nods, hopping off the bed. Lindsay resolves to actually get a lock for her diary, because apparently just hiding it isn’t enough.


End file.
